


Look Me In the Eyes and Say That Again

by lolanbq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Matt is the masked assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: There's no such thing as a routine mission, but some are stranger than others





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep with this one, but no promises

When being a Paladin of Voltron there was never really a “routine” way for missions to go, they either went out with a bang or they managed to scrape out just in time, or something in between or not at all. In short the only consistency in their missions was that there was no consistency. So when they are sneaking into a Galra base for information and some crazy assassin looking figure with a full mask, and what looks like blade attachments on one leg, comes running in literally no one is surprised. They each just follow their assigned roles.

Lance and Keith go to free prisoners, Pidge goes to gather information, Hunk goes with Pidge to watch their back, and Shiro sticks behind to fight whoever is trying to kill them this time. Galra tech versus Galra tech should even the playing field right? Wrong, dead wrong when the stranger seems to have more experience with their attachments than Shiro does. 

The only upper hand Shiro manages to get is when he aims a blow at the stranger’s head and knocks the top half of the mask off. Shiro had faught enough Galra to not be thrown off by the solid yellow eyes. He didn’t care if the surprise of getting hit or the shock of losing part of the mask makes him pause, but Shiro takes full advantage of it to hit again. And again. And again.

But something had shifted in the fight, the stranger was on the defense, Shiro pulled his punches to look for a trap or set up, but all he saw were yellow eyes surrounded by pale skin. Pale skin, not purple skin. He stopped fighting altogether. So did the stranger. They stared at each other for a moment, Shiro’s minding running at full speed. There was something familiar about the shape of the stranger’s eyes, something that Shiro couldn’t put his finger on.

The stranger turned tail and ran. Shiro chased after him, if he could get information about his time captured from this guy he could not give that up. Not a shot. But the guy was not making it easy and he did not seem thrown off by his prosthetic leg, Shiro barely got a grip on the back of the stranger’s hood to yank him back. The stranger took in a quick breath of air as Shiro unintentionally yanked on a French braid of brown hair. At that Shiro felt a little bad, but did not loosen his grip until the stranger was immobilized against a wall.

Shiro ignored the stranger’s look of fear, hate, and concern? Couldn’t be concern, he was seeing things. Wanting answers more than anything Shiro pulled off the bottom half of the mask the stranger was wearing, but it wasn’t a stranger.

“Matt?” Shiro took in the familiar features. Loosening his grip ever so slightly Matt shoved out of Shiro’s grip. Matt took off down the hall again, but this time Shiro was prepared and, pushing his shock aside, took off after him. It took significantly less time to catch him again.

“Let me go!” Matt hissed, bearing his teeth like a Galra, “I hate you! You are the enemy!” Shiro was unfazed, he knew Matt.

“You don’t hate me.” Shiro said calmly, “If I remember correctly you love me.” Matt flinched.

“It was a lie, there were three of us in space. You were my only option. I never loved you.” Matt snarled out, thrashing wildly trying to get away. Shiro never once flinched. Matt could never lie while looking someone in the face, and not once did he look at Shiro’s face.

“Look me in the eyes and say that again.” Shiro rested his forehead against Matt’s, and like a dam breaking all of Matt’s will to fight drained away. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Cautiously Matt looked into Shiro’s charcoal grey eyes with his own yellow ones. Shiro smile softly at his boyfriend, never breaking eye contact, and said:

“Wow, you’re just as beautiful as the day I lost you.”


End file.
